Yeah, I don't even know what you're talking about
by Clarenceislyfe
Summary: It's been a week since Sumo and Chelsea have kissed. Everyone who was there when the kissed happened just wants to forget about it. Everyone expect for Clarence. All was going well until Chelsea was put into a group project with Clarence and Sumo. Chelsea doesn't know what to do. She just wants everything to go back to normal. (Please be aware that is is my very first story )


It's been a week since Sumo and I have kissed and I have been using up every ounce of my energy to AVOID HIM. I don't even know why I kissed him...He was just staring at me with those big hazel eyes and I honestly couldn't help myself. Every time I anyone who was there when "it" happened they always run away immediately. Well all expect for Jeff who just looks like he's going to pee his pants when he sees me. Clarence always wiggles his eyebrows up and down which only makes me want to vomit. Other than than that everything is going according to plan. I've been avoiding Sumo and his friends and basiclly anything that reminds me of the time "it" happened and life is almost back to normal until today.

"Okay class" Mrs. Baker starts "We are going to be doing a group project where you can pick any part of the world and do a display of it"

"Do we get to pick our partners?" Belson asks

"Nope. Not this time." She replies

The entire class moans

"Can I do mine on cheesy world?" Percy squeals

"Umm no Percy. I've told you once and I'll tell you again. There is NO such thing as cheesy world."

The entire class roars with laughter

"*eehem* anyways I wrote each of your names on a popsicle stick and put all of them on this cup. I will pull out three sticks. Who ever gets their name pulled will be in that group do you understand?"

"Yes Mrs. Baker" the class says. All expect for Sumo and Clarence who are throwing paper footballs at each other.

"CLARENCE SUMO DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Yells Mrs. Baker

I look over at Sumo who is trying so hard not to laugh. I guess I was staring for too long because he looks at me and I get butterflies in my stomache and blush

His face turns red. I don't know what to do so I burry my head in my knees.

"Sumo I said you understand?"

"Uhh...yeah sure" he says quickly

When I look up Mrs. Baker is eyeing me oddly. I have a bad feeling in my stomache.

She slowly picks out names for the groups of three... Each time she says a name everybody moves and shuffles. I guess they're nervous too.

"Breen, Ashley, and Kimby you all are in a group" says Mrs. Baker

Kimby's little minions roll their eyes

"Jeff, Percy, And Belson you are all in a group" says Mrs. Baker

"Why do I have to be with these losers?" Belson groans

"Belson that's not very nice" Says Mrs. Baker strictly

Mrs. Baker goes through almost the entire cup until there are about six left. The only people left are Me, Gabbie, Alison, Hector, Clarence, and Sumo and I'm just hoping that I'm not put in the same group as Clarence and Sumo :-/

"Clarence, Sumo, and Chelsea you are all in a group" says Mrs. Baker

"This can't be happening" I whisper to myself

I look over at Sumo and Clarence and they are looking at me and whispering

"Well what are you waiting for? Go!" says Mrs. Baker who looks like she is starting to get impatient. I slowly walk over to their desks. I've never actually been at this side of the class room. It feels so weird but I kind of like it.

"SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO OUR PROJECT ON CHELSEA?" Clarence nearly yells

I look down at my feet and shrug. I feel like this is all stupid. I try to forget about the kiss and just act as normal as I possibly can.

"Got any ideas Sumo" I ask quietly

"Listen, you don't need to make things awkward between us got it? What happened was just out of panic. Let's just get this project over with and never talk again okay? He says

My heart hurts all of the sudden. It's like somebody just stomped on it. I start to get angry. I get the same feeling I had when Sumo and I were fighting in the treehouse about a week ago. My temper all of the sudden just slips away like water on an umbrella.

"NO! YOU listen to me Sumo! YOU kissed ME that's what happened! And I'm never going to forget what happened between us. You will listen to whatever Clarence and I say and we'll just finish the project like that. Got it?" I snarl back at him

"HEY! You can't talk to me like that! what happened was just out of panic. Okay? You know you won't win me over or win this fight so stop it!" He screams

Tears start to form in my eyes. Before you know it we both jump on desks at start yelling at each other. Sumo and swinging his fists in the air and I'm stomping my feet on the desk I'm standing on. Pretty soon the entire class is watching us. I'm now using 20% of my energy to hold in my tears, 15% of my energy to scream over Sumo, 35% of my energy to ignore the class who is staring at us and saying who they think will win the argument, and the rest of my energy to stop my self from kissing Sumo considering our faces are less than 10 inches away from each other.

"Hey are you guys gonna make out and run away from each other again?" Dustin babbled

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" I yell

"YEAH, I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT" Sumo cried

Before I know It I feel hands around my waist. It's the principle. He carries me out of the room along with sumo. I kick and twist and try to break free. By now tears are streaming down my face and I feel humiliated. When the principle finally puts me down Sumo looks at me with those big hazel eyes and he looks and is obviously guilty.

"I have no idea what's going on but it's obvious you guys have feels for each other" he says smugly

"Noooo" Sumo says

"Well what ever is going on fix it" The principle says and he turns and walks away

Me and Sumo both stare at each other for a long time and I really don't know what to say

"Sorry" Sumo says

"For what?" I ask

"For lying to you and for making you cry. That kiss wasn't really in panic I guess. I...I like you" i stammers

"Oh" I say

I honestly had no idea what to say. I knew he liked me but hearing him say it was an entirely different thing.

"I think I might like you too" I say slowly

"What do we do know?" Sumo asks

"I honestly don't know. Let's just act normal around each other and we'll see what happened in the future" I say

We both start to smile.

Sumo leans in and kisses me on the cheek. I blush and he blushes too.

"Uhh sorry I ...I"

"No it's fine" I say

"AWWWW"

We both turn around and see Clarence. He has the same exact face he had when we kissed.

"See I told you! You guys are gonna get married and I'm gonna live in your garage!"

We all start laughing hysterically.

I feel a lot better now and know that I really shouldn't leave my feelings bundled up inside of me like that.


End file.
